When Our Worlds Collide
by RasberryCheeseCake
Summary: What will the Shadow Hunters think when they discover demi-gods will there be a war or will they all learn to live in peace and will Alec and Nico find out there real feelings? RasberryCheeseCake here with my first story this is Alec/Nico so I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People RasberryCheeseCake here so this is my first story! So yeah I would love your guy's feedback (I don't mind hate) his is set before Blood of Olympus and after House of Hades and after City of Fallen Angles. So yeah here is the first chapter plz enjoy!**

Nico's Pov.

I couldn't' sleep no matter how hard I tried I kept on having nightmares.

*during nightmare*

I walked onto the deck of the Argo II everyone kept on avoiding me I was so confused _what is happening _I walked up to Jason "hey dude" I said he looked up me with a weird expression "hey why are you here freak" he said _wait what he is my friend why is he saying that he would never say that _"hey guys when did Goth weirdo show up" piper came up to stand next to Jason _what why are they saying this I am part of their team! _everyone came to stand put next to Jason and Piper and started to yelling to me "no one likes you" "you will never fit in" 'you are better off just leaving" "you are a son of hades you will never be normal" "No no what is happening" I yelled "you are just a freak who want to fit in but you will never fit in never!"

*End of Nightmare*

"NOOOOOOOO" I woke up with a jolt screaming the 7 burst into the room "Nico what it is" Percy said with a worried expression on his face, Nico couldn't take it he couldn't think strait he had to get out he had to get out of this place! "Grab him he is going to shadow travel!" yelled Annabeth Just as she finished I melted into the shadows. I felt the familiar feeling of the shadows as they consumed I felt powerful in my father's Doman I landed in the streets of Manhattan and just collapsed down the streets.

Then I saw the monster I got up and charged curving, swerving and dogging. I went to destroy the monster than I got swatted away by its claw and I felt something enter my system poison.

Alec's Pov.

I just laid there I could not sleep since me and Magnus broke up I just couldn't. _I have to clear my head_ I thought I got up and put on basic shadowhunter gear and walked out of the institute.

I strolled down the streets of Manhattan _you have to get over it Alec _I told myself over and over again but I couldn't get his cat eyes out of my head and the glitter _that is one this I won't miss_. I looked around and found myself out side Magnus' apartment _COME ON you will find someone else! _I walked down the street some more and found myself looking a great demon. I charged and went into battle mode I dogged its claws dripping with poison and dogged its attack's and stabbed it in the chest and it turned to dust.

I turned around and saw a pale boy about my age who looked Italian with black hair lying on the floor with a deep infected claw mark down his chest it was poisoned. _What do I do!?_

I decided to take him to the Institute I picked him up _wow he is heavier than he looks._

I put him down on the coach and woke the others up "Alec just cause you can't sleep doesn't mean we can't "said Jace with a very annoyed tone. "Alec why did you bring a mundane here!?" practically yelled Isabella "he is not mundane" I said I had not noticed before but he radiated an powerful aura of death and power, "well he is kinda cute" said Izzy blushing a bit "aren't you dating Simon?" Exclaimed Clary "than he is a backup if anything happens between us" Izzy said with a smug expression on her face.

"Guys focus" I yelled with anger in my voice "he was poisoned by a great demon" _"what do I do!" I yelled in my head focus focus focus I chanted over and over _"I'm calling mum he is not a downworler so she might know what to do" Izzy said picking up the phone. Jace and Clary where cuddling and yawning and whispering quietly to each other. "yes mum I know it is 3:00 in the morning yes he is not a downworlder that we know of or a shadowhunter yes thank you once he is healing we will go to bed yes thank you again see you soon love you" "ok mum is on her way Alec "Izzy exclaimed annoyance showing in her voice.

*time skip*

Mum finally arrived holding a bag and some files that had 'CLASSIFIED' written on them. She was mumbling something to herself, she opened up the bag and took out a little square of gold stuff them she went over to the boy and opened the files and skimmed threw them I went over to her and said "mum what is that will it heal him?" "Yes yes now open his mouth" I gave her a look that said '_how can I trust you_' she looked at me and said "it is ambrosia if I am correct he will be healed by morning" I obeyed and opened the boys mouth she slipped in the ambrosia and he started to mumble and stir. I sighed he is ok "now go to bed he can stay in the guest room" Jace and I carried him to his room and put him down on the bed I stared at him _I did not notice how attractive he was until now_. Marisa came in and said with a stern voice "Now go to bed!" we all obeyed. That night I had an actual good sleep I the morning I will get to actually meet the boy.

**So what you guys think? Plz comment I do not mind hate so yeah. Do you want me to continue? **

**Disclaim I do not own characters they belong to Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare**

**So love ya all…**

**RasberryCheeseCake Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people so I do not have this set in stone so if you guys hve any ideas I would love to hear them! And I would love to hear your guys view of the story (I dont mind hate) So on with the story!**

Nico's Pov.

All I remember was that the monster stuck me across the chest and the poison had entered my system. _How am I alive I did not eat and ambrosia? Am I dead? No I should be able to seens if I am dead... How am I alive!? _Just them a girl entered the room with a boy she looked like Rachel exept her air was more red than Rachel's and she was wearing a black uniform of some sorts and her eyes were emreld green, the boy on the other hand had hair that looked like it was made of pure gold and he had very light blue eyes and was wearing the same black uniform as the girl and they looked like they were a couple because they were holding and hands and it looked like the boy had said something funny because the girl could not wipe the smile of her face.

"hey your awake hi i am Clary" the girl clary put her hand out I shook her hand relactantly.

"and I am Jace" the boy said said crossing his arms.

"Where am!?" I answered. "How did I get here!?"

"Alec found you poisened by a Great Demon" Clary said with a stern voice.

"We should tell him an Mrs Lightwood you are awake I think she wants to question you" Jace said sharply.

"what!?" I yell like a banshie.

I grab out my sword and point it at Clary and Jace.

Alec's Pov.

I here yelling _It must be the boy. The boy!_

I quickly throw on some shadowhunter gear and race down the stairs and into the spare bedroom he is staying in.

"Is everything all right!"

The boy is pointing a sword at Clary and Jace! I grab out my sword and point it back at the boy.

"what the hell do you think your doing!?" I yell at him.

"Where the hell am I!? Who are you people!? What in the name of Hades I going on!?" he screams.

"just calm down we do not want to hurt you"I say calmly."just put down your sword"

"In nessun modo neanche se la RELM dell'Ade dipendesse da questo."

"what?"

"just tell me where I am who you people are and what in the name of Hades I going on!"

Just then Mrs Lightwood walks in.

"Oh my mighty Lord what is going on in here!" she screached

**And that's the second chapter raped up so yeah I will bring in the 7 later on. YAY . There will be some Percabeth and maybe some Frazel and maybe Caleo! and there will be Alec/Nico. So yeah plz Comment (i dont mind hate) and Like and Follow. So yeah I would love to hear ou ideas!**

**Disclame: I do not own HOO it belongs to the great Rick Riordan and Mortal Instruments belond to Cassandra Clare.**

**RasberryCheeseCake Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people and sorry for not writting still in test week :( but here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy and shout out to DieHardSolangeloShipper thx for commenting and being my first follower! Hope you enjoy!**

**Discalm: I do not own Heros of Olympus or Mortal Instruments they belong to Rick Riordan or Cassandra Clare.**

Mrs Lightwoods Pov. (If you now her name plz leave it in the reviews!)

I walked in to the guest room to find the boy standing on the bed with a sword at the ready and Clary and Jace pointing swords at them and Alec was standing there confused as ever.

"Oh my mighty Lord what is going on here!" I screached.

Everyone turned to face me even the boy.

Clary was the one to reply " Sorry Mrs Lightwood we came in and started to explain and he Sarted to freak out!"

"Of corse I did you did not tell me anything like where the hell am I and who and what the hell you are!" when he talked all the shadows started to surround him.

"Just calm down" I tried to say softly.

"Just tell me where I am and who and what you are!"

"Ok Ok you are at the London Institute this is Clary, Jace and this is Alec and I am Mrs Lightwood now what is your name?"

"i am Nico Di Anglo Son of, I mean just Nico"he said with a bit of am edge in his voice like i might turn into a demon at any second.

"Ok Nico now can you tell us what you are you are not a Shadow Hunter or a Downworlder"

Nico's Pov.

"What in hell is a dwnworlder and who hunts shadows?"

They all looked at me as if i was a feak _well i guess i am used to it. _

Clary replied to this one "Shadow hunters are people who protect mortals from demons and downworlders are things like vampires, werewolves, faries and things like that and you are neather so what are you?"

"Non posso fidarmi di te così ora sto lasciando"

I sommoned the Shadows to surround them and i summoned the dead there were so mny they raised up as an army. Soon there were heaps of dead Shadow Hunter Ghosts and shadows.

"Lets see if you can fight shadows and your own oh mighty shadow hunters"

Alec's Pov.

_Wow just wow _

I charged I sliced threw them when i struck them down the turned to gold dust and vanished _That has never happened before_. I went behind him and nocked him out and instantly all the shadows and ghosts vanished. I turned to face everyone they just stood there and stared at him we still do not now what he is.

_What if he is like Sebastion..._

Nico's Pov.

I woke up but i was not on the Ago II or in a guest room in the wird London Institute I was in a white cell no with no shadows and there were no dead in a 10 mile radius i was power less i had no sword or wepon.

_great just great_

Just then Mrs Lightwood walked in.

"Your investigation is tommorrow get some sleep"

_I can not sleep i know that nightmares will come._

Annabeths Pov. (unexpected!)

"We must find Nico we need him!"

"I have his point each of you have a tracer on you Chirons idea so we do not loose and of the people on the great quest, he is in London" Leo stated.

"Leo you are smarter than you look"

"Thanks, Festius (soz if its spelt wrong) take us to London"

_I hate when he talkss to machines it creeps me out well we are off to Londo._

**Thats all for now i will try to update soon soz that it was so short Plz review and follow thx **

**RasberryCheeseCake Out**


End file.
